He's Mine
by reeece
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Fumihiko Katsuko and Honami Tenten Are sent on a C rank mission, this is after the timeskip, Tenten thinks that all his training really has paid off, tentens eyes are glued to naruto and she IS going to have him, Hinata'
1. Chapter 1

He's Mine

A Naruhina Fanfic

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Fumihiko Katsuko and Honami Tenten Are sent

on a C rank mission, this is after the timeskip, Tenten thinks that all his training

really has paid off, tentens eyes are glued to naruto and she IS going to have him,

Hinata's crush is still the same knucklehead ninja, the two kunoichis fight for

Theyre Love...

(Katsuko is my own character, black hair and black eyes, wears a similar shirt to

sakura but its blue instead, her ability is using origami, she can make origami swans

and other animals and controll them with her chakra, she can also see through them

similar to gaaras third eye technique, she can make them out of explosive paper,

also similar to diederas ability...)

-Kyuubi or inner self-

"speaking"

'thinking'

doing

_letter_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Fumihiko Katsuko, Honami Tenten_

_You are Requested on a C rank mission._

_The mission will start tommorow evening at 7:30 Pm_

_Your mission is to deliver 10 legendary scrolls to the Vilage hidden in the snow,_

_you should have no trouble reaching there, the chances of getting attacked are_

_very low as barely anybody knows about the scrolls, it is only a C rank because_

_of the distance you will be travelling, it should take a good 3 weeks to get there_

_and another 3 to get back, pack all your supplies you believe you will need,_

_and on NO circumstances must you open the scrolls._

_Fifth Hokage_

_Tsunad_

"What!?, Baa-Chan, i cant do this mission!" the blonde knuckleheaded ninja said

"oh?, and why not?"

"because im the only boy!, ill be surrounded by girls gossiping and... stuff"

"like it or not youre going"

"but 6 weeks! how long will it take if we run?"

"6 weeks"

"eh?"

"6 weeks by running, about 12 by walking, and as the hokage i forbid you to run"

"WHAT!?!"

"well if youre so desperate to become hokage, this isnt going to help much is it?"

"fine.."

"go get the other team members"

"hai..."

b Later that evening b

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Fumihiko Katsuko, Honami Tenten...

This is your team for the 12 week C rank mission, no arguements, go pack

and be at the gates AT 7:30 Pm tommorow"

"hai hoka-- baa chan!" they all said in unison... kind of ...

as they left hinata squealed at the thought with naruto for 12 weeks...

**The next morning**

naruto sat on his sofa in his pajama bottoms watching Tv untill he was

rudely disturbed by a knock on the door, he headed to the door and

opened it...

"tenten?, what are you doing here"

tenten was just staring at the topless naruto nad blushing...

"tenten!?"

"AH, oh naruto.. umm... i came to help you pack..."

"really?, oh thanks, can i ask why?"

"because youll leave it till the last minute and be late..." she said

while admiring her excuse

"kay, come in, its a teeny bit messy, ill go get changed"

she walked and her jaw dropped... "a TEENY BIT MESSY?!!?"

you could barely see the floor, there were clothes and instant ramen

pots all over the floor and glasses everywhere..

**7:00 Pm**

"narutos late, AGAIN!?" katsuko complained.

"a-a-actually its only 7:00" hinata said with the thought of 12 weeks with naruto...

Again!

"oh... well cant he be at least a bit early?" she said while pulling an A5 piece of

paper out and folding it extremely fast, within five seconds she held a paper swan

in her hand "Kawazu No Jutsu"(Paper revival technuiqe), she threw the swan while holding

her index and middle finger infront over her and her eyes tightly shut, the paper swan flew

at high speeds reaching narutos bedroom through the window

"just as i thought... hes asleep" she sighed and made the handseal again and opened

her eyes "KATSE!" she shouted , she only put very little chakra into it making an extremely

small explosion, or just a flash of light infront of narutos sleeping form.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the three girls could hear it from the gates and they burst into laughter.

A bit of burned paper felonto narutos lap reading _**GET THE HELL UP! YOURE LATE**_

he ran out his door while getting changed and putting his bag on at the same time.

"what the hell was that about?! you didnt have to detonate it!"

"how else was i supposed to wake you up?"

"umm the doorbell?"

"shut up, im the leader"

the three walked away from the gates with the Ten scrolls shared out equally in eachothers bags.

"ok, im gonna look for a place to camp okay?" katsuko aksed

"hai..."

"Kawazu No Jutsu"(Paper revival technuiqe)

the little swan flew away but high this time being controlled by katsuko holding two fingers over her closed

eye...

"ok, i got some space.." she said

they all followed the little bird and ended up in a little field in the middle of the forest,

"katse" the little bird exploded into flames

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (shadow clone technique)

The narutos ran round setting up the tent and the real one went out looking for firewood

"rasengan!" he shouted cutting a branch off a tree and carrying it back to camp...

he was about to walk out when he saw the three girls sitting in a circle talking

"Kurosawa No Jutsu"(invisibility Technique) he whispered and walked towards the girs

discreetly

"so guys... did you bring any

"N-No, my dad has guards blocking the alcohol storage" hinata said sadly

"we just didnt have any" tenten said

"well good news then"

"eh"

"i was checking out some summoning jutsus on the internet and somebody actually

made a alcohol summoning!"

"no way!" tenten exclaimed

"i-i thinki-i have h-heard of that b-before"

"even so that doesnt help"

"yes it does, i sped the whole of last night leanring it"

"alright" tenten said

hinata just smiled to herself

"kuchoise no jutsu!" unde her hands appeared a small bottle of sake

"i can get more, its just i didnt see the point"

"may i ask why we are not telling naruto?"

"well, aty first i thought he would get too exited and drink all of it but as we have unlimited

i suppose it wont hurt to tell him"

"h-hai i-ill go look for -h-him"

"ok bye hinata"

hinata walked out of distance

"Kai!"(Release) naruto said

The two looked behind the suprised to see a naruto appear behind them

"how long were you there?!"

"the whole time"

"damn you"

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

He's Mine

A Naruhina Fanfic

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Fumihiko Katsuko and Honami Tenten Are sent

on a C rank mission, this is after the timeskip, Tenten thinks that all his training

really has paid off, tentens eyes are glued to naruto and she IS going to have him,

Hinata's crush is still the same knucklehead ninja, the two kunoichis fight for

Theyre Love...

(Katsuko is my own character, black hair and black eyes, wears a similar shirt to

sakura but its blue instead, her ability is using origami, she can make origami swans

and other animals and controll them with her chakra, she can also see through them

similar to gaaras third eye technique, she can make them out of explosive paper,

also similar to diederas ability...)

-Kyuubi or inner self-

"speaking"

'thinking'

doing

_letter_

"so... you were planning on having a little "piss up" without me?" naruto asked

"its not like that!" tenten replied

"oh come on, you leave me on lookout so you three can go have some fun?!?, you didnt

think i would notice?!"

"well, we knew if we had a limit you would have too much and-"

"i know, i was listening remember"

"yeah"

"but its okay now as we have no limit so we can have as much as want, right?"

"you should be ashamed of yourself... wait til baa-chan finds out about this"

"NO! you cant tell her!!"

"watch me"

"ill do anything! pleeaase!"

"fine ill let you off"

"thank you!" tenten squealed as she hugged naruto, feeling his chest against hers

'is this really naruto, getting us in trouble for drinking? maybe he has changed...'

"HAHA only kidding, you really think i would get you in trouble for drinking?"

'ok... or not'

"h-hey, i-i couldnt f-find him-Oh! n-n-n-Naruto-kun, w-what happened?"

they all turned to see hinata walking from the bushes

"oh it turns out he was behind us all the time using a camofalge jutsu"

"um...o-ok"

"anyway, tenten, axe"

"oh yeah" she took out a scroll and an axe poofed in her hand and she launched it

at naruto as he caught it he began cutting the log

"oh hinata"

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"can you see if theres a river nearby?"

"h-hai, Byakugan!" she stood still while scanning the area

"t-t-this way"

"alright lets go"

The two walked off through the trees towards a long river

"you like naruto dont you" Katsuko said

"w-what?!?"

"i saw the look on your face when you were hugging him"

"i just think hes grown abit, thats all, anyway hinata likes naruto-kun"

katsuko just giggled

"what?!?"

"you called him naruto-kun"

"no i didnt"

"yes you did"

"well hes a friend, ok?"

"whatever"

"hey whered hinata go?"

"with naruto to the river"

"oh, i better go see if theyre ok"

"oh they can take care of themselves"

"but, you nkow, just incase"

"aaaw jealous?"

"no!"

"ill see what theyre doing" she said while making another origami bird, but

not so much a swan this time, more of a realistic bird

"Kawazu No Jutsu" in a puff of smoke it came to life and flew off, but faster

this time, katsuko held two fingers infront of her and closed one of her

eyes

"theyre just getting some water, then again, by the look on hinatas face

i can tell what you mean by she likes him"

"oh yeah, everybody in the whole village knows that, apart from naruto"

"hes an idiot"

"yes"

**At the lake**

"kage bunshin no jutsu!", five clones appeared out of nowhere and made a handseal

"henge no jutsu!" they all said in unison and transformed into buckets.

hinata had trouble taking the bucket at first for the reason that it was a naruto but

she got over it soon enough, she watched naruto walk across the water and

accidently fall into the water

"Naruto-kun!!" his head bobbed up with a grin on his face

"hey hinata"

"yes?"

before she could continue a kage bunshin appeared behind her and pushed her in

"n-na-naruto-kun!"

"haha gotcha"

**Back at the camp**

"oho something intresting is happening!" katsuko said with the handseal over her eye

"WHAT! WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO HIM!!"

"go look for your self" she said while tenten sprinted and saw them splashing eachother in the lake

'grrrrrr hinata-chan!!' she shouted in her head

"damn it what can i do now?, i was too late"

-no you werent-

"what do you mean?"

-well i have a plan...-

"continue"

-i call it operation: cannot possibly fail-

"sounds good"

-ok first off you go and sneak up on them without drawing attention to yourself-

"yeah..."

-then make that branch ontop of naruto fall down to hit him-

"yeah..."

-THEN save him from it and hell fall inlove with you-

"..."

-what?-

"seriously?"

-yes-

"sounds convincing, lets do it!"

-okay but be reeeeeaaally discreet-

"got it"

then suddenly a little paper birdie flwq around tentens hiding spot

"what the hell do you want?" then suddenly it burst into flames burning most of the

bush leaving tenten sitting there

"umm tenten what are you doing?"

"what!?, oooh um i was just coming to see what you were up to and i accidently

slipped on two rocks and they made a spark and then and then the bush burnt down

and then you saw me and asked me what i was doing and then and then"

"ok lets go back hinata-chan"

-HE CALLS HER HINATA-CHAN, WHAT ABOUT ME!?!-

tenten ignored the voice in her head and growled to herself

"damn it"

they both walked back giggling to eachother as tenten glared at them from behind

"To do list: 1)get naruto drunk and make him love me, oh and that reminds me

2) kill katsuko."

-yep thats sounds convincing-

"shut up"

"what was that tenten-chan?!?" naruto shouted back

"oh nothing naruto-kun!"

'urrgh damn it i called him naruto-KUN wait, he called me tenten-CHAN...'

-OMG BABE HE WANTS YOU!-

'too right!'

-alright well get him tonight-

'ILL get him tonight'

-i am you-

'oh yeah... WE'LL get him tonight'

End of chapter 2


End file.
